Computer Keys
by iwuveevee
Summary: When our heroes are stuck in a cabin,Ash thinks he found a way to escape. Let's just say Ash is not the smartest when it comes to computers. One-shot. Slight Pokeshipping and Pearlshipping but it's not technically counted as Pearlshipping.


**A/N:Here's my first one-shot. I thought I'd give it a try lol. BTW, Ash and Dawn are siblings.**

**Character ages:  
**

**Ash:14  
**

**Misty:14  
**

**Brock:17  
**

**Dawn:13**

* * *

"Ash,what are you doing?" Asked an annoyed Misty.

"What's it look like? I'm trying to escape." He replied.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Dawn asked her brother.

"I'm with Dawn on this one,Ash." Brock said,"We are freaking trapped in a cabin by snow!."

They are indeed trapped in a cabin by snow.

It all started 1 hour ago...

* * *

_(Flashback)_

It was mid-December,a week before Christmas,and our heroes just left Jubilife City.

Brock checked the weather before they left and it called for heavy snow but,being as stubborn as he is,Ash didn't want to wait for his next gym battle so he suggested that they leave so they wouldn't get caught in the snow. Misty,Dawn,and Brock disagreed but Ash kept begging and begging and begging... Until they finally gave in.

"Yes!" Ash jumped in the air.

"Pika!" Pikachu said displeased as Ash jumped.

"Sorry,buddy." Ash apoligized and scratched behind it's ears.

"Pi."

"A-ash?"

"Yes,Misty?"

"W-why did y-you make u-us leave so early?" Misty asked shivering.

"Because,I wanna get to my gym battle!"

"Yeah we know but do you have to make us freeze?" Dawn complained.

"Piplup!" Piplup said agreeing with Dawn.

"Well,sorry if I didn't know it would be this cold."

"Yes,you did! We checked the weather before we left!" Brock said.

"Uh... Ok maybe I did. But-" Ash was interrupted as a cold wind flew past him. He then started shivering.

"But what,Ashy-boy?" Misty teased.

"First G-gary and now you. What has the world come to?" He said.

"I don't know now answer my question, Mister."

"Um.." Ash said trying to come up with an answer.

He then saw out of the corner of his eye,what looked like,a cabin,"Hey,look a cabin!"

The rest of the group looked to the side and saw the cabin. They gasped.

"Yay! A cabin!" Dawn yelled excitedly,"Let's go!" She then ran ahead of the sweatdropping trio.

"Uh... Yeah. Let's go guys." Brock said. Ash and Misty nodded and they walked to the cabin.

Once inside,the trio was met with a blast of heat and a 13 year old girl laying on couch with a Piplup sprawled out on her stomach.

"About time you guys got here." The blunette said looking back at them.

"Shush. At least we go here." Misty said.

"Pika,pipi,pikachu." Pikachu sighed happily.

"I love heat too,Pikachu." Ash sighed and sat in a chair.

"I agree." Misty said as she sat on another couch.

"Yeah." Brock agreed as he sat next to Misty.

"It's just perfect. What could go wrong?" Ash said.

Misty went wide eyed,"Ash don't jynx-" Suddenly there was a rumble and then everything went quiet,"-it" She finished.

The foursome all got up and went to the window. They opened the curtains and saw white. It was white as... Snow.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty yelled as she hit Ash over the head with a mallet,"YOU JYNXED IT!"

"Ow. Sorry,Mist." Misty blushed at the name,"I didn't mean to jynxed it." Ash said while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Whatever. Well,now were stuck here for Arceus knows how long."

"It's gonna be a while... That's for sure." Brock sighed.

"You mean..." Dawn started to shake fearfully,"... We could be stuck here... FOREVER!"

"It's ok,Dawn." Ash put an arm around his sister,"Like you always say:'No need to worry!'"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Good now we have to find a way to entertain ourselves." Brock said.

"Hm..." Everybody said.

"I don't know 'bout you guys but I'm gonna go get on that computer over there." Ash said as he ran over to the computer and sat down.

* * *

_(Flashback over)_

Ever since then Ash has been on the computer pressing on one key the whole time.

"How I'm gonna do that is by pressing this button over here." Ash replied to Dawn's question.

"Pika,pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"This button right here." Ash pointed to the button he was recently pressing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble,Ash,but that's the escape key." Misty said laughing at the button Ash. Which was pressing,the Esc key.

"Huh?" He blinked confused.

"It's used to escape stuff on the computer." Misty explained,"Not to escape places in reality."

"Oh." Ash said finally understanding.

"Are we really related?" Dawn said exasperated.

"Apparently we are." He answered.

"Shut up." The blunette said as she playfully shoved him.

* * *

**A/N:Thx for reading! Please,leave a reveiw. Ok PEACE :)**


End file.
